Stranger From The Future
by lunaticgrande
Summary: Michelle is a 17 year old girl whose parents are the Saviour and the former Evil Queen. What happens when she comes back from a party to realise these versions of her parents are not hers.
1. Chapter 1

It was 3 in the morning and Regina felt restless, maybe she shouldn't have had that apple cider before bed or maybe it was because of that insufferable blonde who had crashed in her guest room for the night so her idiot parents could have some "alone time" she doesn't really mind though, she does enjoy spending time with Emma.. for Henry's sake of course. She was snapped out from her thoughts when she had heard a loud crash coming from the guest room.

"Idiot." She muttered gritting her teeth before climbing out from the comfort of her sheets to find what Emma had gotten herself into this time. Grabbing her silk robe she made her way to the guest room where the noise came from. Regina stood outside the door for a few seconds in confusion. This wasn't the room Emma was staying in. Her thought was proven when the blonde walked sleepily over to Regina.

"What was that bang?" Emma yawned while stretching her arms over her head.

"I don't kn-" Regina was interrupted by a small groan coming from the room followed by a whisper. "Is it Henry?" The older woman whispered to the sleepy blonde.

"No I checked on him, he's fast asleep."

"Then who is i-" Before Regina could even finish the door opens revealing a tall, skinny brunette who as Regina thought, held a striking resemblance to the Charming's.

The girl stood awkwardly at the two women in front of her. She had expected everyone to be sleeping seemingly as it's now almost 4 in the morning. "Uhh… hi?" she showed her hand in a little wave. Regina's nose scrunched at the aroma of alcohol and cigarettes coming from the young girl who had just came into her home.

"What are you doing in my home?" She questioned, she doesn't feel intimidated by the young girl by all means. She's just very confused, tired and a little pissed off.

"Um.. Mom I can explain. I know I said I'd be ba-"

"Wait." Regina interrupted. "Did you just call me mom?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I haven-"

"Who are you?"

The intoxicated girl blinked a few times and finally took some sense of her surroundings and stared longingly at the two women before realising they're not _her_ moms. "Shit."

Regina, Emma and the strange girl all sat at the island in the kitchen. Emma making coffee to keep herself and Regina awake. She couldn't keep her eyes off of the young girl though. She couldn't believe how much she resembled Regina minus the dark green eyes. "Coffee?" The blonde asked the younger brunette before Regina stood up hitting her on the back of her head with her hand with no intention to actually hurt the blonde.

"What do you think you're doing Ms Swan? There's a strange girl in my house, you don't just offer her coffee?!"

"Sorry, your majesty. I was just being polite. It seems like she does need that coffee though." Despite Regina telling her not to Emma handed the girl a mug of steamy Coffee. "For the hangover." She smiled politely.

"Thanks, M- Thanks." She younger girl smiled a little awkwardly. How did she get here? She was just at a party and was on her way home.

"I've had enough." Regina said angrily. "I'm tired and I have to get my son up and ready for school in a few hours I would just like some sleep. Who. Are. You."

"Michelle." The girl said, sort of scared. "My name's Michelle. I'm 17 and I honestly have no fucking idea how I got here."

"Where are you from?" Emma asked.

"Here. Storybrooke."

"How come we've never seen you before."

"I.. keep to myself. I guess I don't have anywhere to stay anymore."

"Who are your parents? Where are they?"

"They don't know who I am yet."

"What do you mean?"

The sound of feet running down the stairs interrupted the conversation. "Henry what are you doing out of bed?"

"The book. There's a new page.."

"This must be your story." Emma said going over to Henry to read the story book.

"Fucking hell you're tiny." Michelle said outloud.

"Watch your mouth around my son." Regina snapped.

"Sorry, it's just.. You tower over moms.. Your moms." She corrects herself.

"Are you from the future?" Henry questioned the older girl, he ran over to her with the book. "This is my book. It holds stories it in, but not just any stori-"

"It's all real and everyone in Storybrooke is in it." She finished.

"Wha-. How do you know?" The small boy asked.

"Future, remember?" She smirked.

"Okay, Henry go back to bed. You can speak to her tomorrow. You have school soon." Regina said and despite Henry's moans and groans of "It's not fair." he sluggishly made his way back to his room.

A beeping noise filled the room and Emma pulled out her phone. "I, uh. I gotta go to work. Please call me if anything happens."

"Okay, Emma. Bye." Regina smiled to the blonde who now had slightly flushed cheeks. She loves it when the other woman calls her by her name which is sort of rare. But given their relationship as co-parents for Henry now things are getting better.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina read the new entry in Henry's storybook with care. This girl is her daughter? How could that be? She reminds her of.. Emma. Her eyes widened as she flipped the page to see a picture of Emma, herself and an older Henry. Emma was in a hospital bed holding a newborn baby. A beautiful baby girl. "How is this possible?" Regina spoke her thoughts out loud. "If you're my daughter and Emma's the one who had the baby.. This is impossible."

"True love." The younger brunette almost whispered. She knew this version of her parents almost hate each other and would almost murder and laugh in the faces of anyone who said they were true love but that was the only answer. The truth.

"Emma's my true love?" Regina asked shocked. All the thoughts, feelings, everything she had felt for the blonde these last few years came to her mind. She liked her, yes, though she was afraid to admit it but she had no idea that her feelings, _their_ feelings could ever equal to true love. Did Emma even feel the same way? Of course she does, otherwise this girl who claimed to be their true love child wouldn't be standing there today.

"I know you may not believe it yet, but it's true. Ma always told me she had a longer time dealing with it as she wasn't out the closet at this point." Michelle says. She sat down with Regina and pushed her fringe from her eyes.

"You have Emma's eyes." The former Evil Queen said, looking lovingly into them and looked away without it being awkward.

"I know.. You always said that even though you think Grams and Gramps are idiots, you're glad I have their features, because, well, according to you I'm beautiful." The younger girl blushed and Regina smiled.

"You are beautiful." She placed a hand on her future daughter's shoulder giving a small hug. "Knowing myself I would be worried sick about you. Let's get you home."

* * *

As Emma walked up the steps to the mayor's mansion, she couldn't help but worry about who this girl was who ended up in Regina's guest room. She had just finished her shift at the Sheriff's department and ran over to the mansion as quickly as she could. Could Henry be in danger? No, he couldn't be, Regina would have killed that girl in a heartbeat if he was. She remembers that morning when she glanced at Henry's Storybook and saw that illustration of her, Regina and Henry in hospital holding a newborn. Was she her daughter? Well now she will find out. Emma didn't want to tell her parents of the strange girl and didn't want to take the chance of Henry telling them just yet, so she let him stay at his friend's house for the evening, with Regina's permission of course. Before Emma even had the chance to knock, Regina opened the door eagerly. That made Emma even more nervous.

"Ms Sw- Emma. I'm so glad you're here. We really need to talk." Regina started.

Emma had made her way into the kitchen and sat down. "I don't have much time, I have to get Henry to take him to my parents soon."

"I already called them, they're going to Nicolas' to pick up Henry in 15 minutes. Apple cider?"

"This isn't a social call, Regina. I just want to know who she is." The blonde said nodding toward the other brunette at the other end of the island.

"I have a name y'know." She glared at the blonde before leaving the room.

"Oh, believe me, Emma. You're going to need a drink for this one."

Regina had no idea how to explain that their future daughter was in the other room. Much less they were each other's true love. But Emma had already beat her to it. "I know Michelle is my future daughter, Regina. I just want to know why she's here."

" _Our_ daughter, actually." Regina said nervously biting her lip which made Emma spit her drink out.

"What?! How?"

"Well when someone loves someone else very much they-"

"Regina I'm not 12, I know how that works.. But _our_ daughter? Does that mean.."

"Yes."

"So we-"

"Yes."

At the thought of a future with Regina and having children gave Emma butterflies, gave her hope. She was genuinely in love with the other woman but was way too afraid to admit it. Wait.. How was she going to tell her parents? Do they know? Would they abandon her like the foster families did? She got kicked out of her 3rd foster home because she had told them she had liked girls. Being a religious family they had just sent her back to the group home and now Emma has huge panic attacks every time she thinks of liking girls, hence having plenty of boyfriends in the past to prove to herself she can be straight. Although it never actually worked.

"Emma. Emma.. Emma!" Regina almost shouted at the blonde in front of her in mid panic attack. "Calm down, Emma."

"Parents can't know. Back. Group home. No." She was muttering, Regina couldn't understand and became very worried about her. She wrapped her arms around the other woman and gently rubbed her back while shushing her.

"Emma, it's Regina. You're okay. You're going to be okay." She whispered.

"R'gina?" Emma whispered, scared. Regina could see the anxiety of this situation hitting its way at Emma.

"Everything's going to be okay." Regina whispered.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

After a little over an hour of Emma and Regina talking things out, they decided to go look for Michelle. They had looked inside the mansion and couldn't find her anywhere so Regina felt relieved when she saw the girl leaning against one of the front pillars outside, not facing her.

Regina walked over to Michelle. "There you are. We were getting worried about you. We couldn't find you anywhere. What are you doing out here?" Michelle jumped at the sound of her mother's voice. Regina saw her flick something and that's when she caught the smell of it. "Are you smoking?" She was furious as Michelle quickly hid the cigarette behind her back and she had noticed there were 5 more cigarette butts on the floor.

"What's going on?" Emma asked as she quickly jogged over to them.

"Your daughter came out here to _smoke_." Regina exclaimed. Emma turned to look at Michelle who was taking another drag from the cigarette when Regina wasn't looking. "I suppose you approve of this?"

"What? No.. I hate smoking." Emma answered, turning a little pink in her cheeks. "Why is she _my_ kid when she does something bad?" Emma answered sassily to try hide her nervousness.

"She obviously gets this from _you_ , Miss Swan." Regina smirked but then turned to Michelle. "No smoking while you're here, understood? Let's get inside so we can discuss how we're going to get you home." Regina said before leaving the blonde and other brunette on the porch and went inside.

Emma waited until Regina was out of eyesight then took Michelle's cigarette from her hand and took a drag. Emma blew the smoke out her nose then smiled. "I smoke too. What your mom doesn't know can't hurt."

"Oh, she knows." Michelle laughed and went inside leaving her other mother standing there, mouth wide open.


End file.
